Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back
by Wordsintothevoid
Summary: Dean and Sam's hunt goes all wrong. Set in Season 2 and based on the My Chemical Romance song of the same title. Please review!


I _hope you're ready for a fire fight_

 _'Cause the devil's got your number tonight_

It was supposed to be an easy hunt. Just a couple of demons causing havoc, a few devil's-traps, an exorcism, and then celebrate with a few beers. But then it all went wrong.

Sam was pinned against a wall by a demon, while Dean was unconscious against the opposite wall, with two other demons eyeing him.

 _We're never leaving this place alive_

 _But if you sing these words, we'll never die_

Sam's mind was whirling. If he tried an exorcism, the demons would just kill him on the spot. But he HAD to get them away from Dean.

 _Get off the ledge and drop the knife_

 _Not a victim of our victim's plight_

 _This ain't a room full of suicides_

 _We believe, 'cause I believe tonight!_

"Hey! You sons of bitches!"

The demons turned to stare at him, as if an amusing insect had started talking.

"What the hell do you want from my brother?"

One of the demons, a blond curvy woman, smirked. "He would make a very lovely meat suit. Much more intimidating than this one. And he's quite pretty." And with that, she released Sam and turned to possess Dean.

Sam was ready. He could leave Dean. Save himself and let Dean fend for himself.

 _We can leave this world, leave it all behind_

 _We can steal this car if your folks don't mind_

 _We can live forever if you've got the time_

But Winchesters didn't work that way. It was "Sam and Dean", always in the same breath. That wouldn't change, now or ever. Sam charged.

He snagged a pistol from the floor and shot the blond demon in the heart. She crumpled and Sam was gaining confidence. He fired at another but it sidestepped and grabbed his wrist. With a brutal twist, the demon broke his wrist with a snap.

Sam saw black spots and struggled for air against the pain. He paused just long enough for the demons to wrestle his gun away and wrench his arms behind his back.

I'll tell you all how the story ends

How the good guys die and the bad guys win

A demon, a tall stocky man, leered down at Sam. "Hmm, do we possess them both or just kill the brother?"

Something felt off to Sam and he suddenly realized what. Demons didn't toy with their victims this long. They killed them or possessed them quickly and moved on. Sam knew they most likely wouldn't tell him anything but he had to stall for time.

"Who are you working for? What do you want?"

The third demon stepped forward. The demon was possessing a man who looked eerily like the man who had taunted him. _Brothers_ , Sam realized with a pang. "You should know. You bear his mark. Such a shame about your pretty mother. She shouldn't have interfered."

Sam's blood boiled, but then he noticed Dean stirring. He kept talking, hoping to draw more attention to himself.

"So what's his plan, huh? All those six month old babies, visiting their houses? Seems like a waste of time, if you ask me. I'd rather be on vacation. Hawaii, or maybe California. Warm with beaches." S am knew he was babbling, but he couldn't make himself stop. Anything to give Dean more time. "Don't forget sunscreen, preferably coconut scented. I remember, when I was eight, I got this really bad sunburn-"

The demon struck him across the face. "Shut up!"

Sam panicked. Dean wasn't waking up fast enough and he had no other options.

He punched the first demon in the face with his uninjured hand, but the demon just laughed and lifted a hand. Sam was thrown against the room and slammed against the wall. He slid down, dazed, to lie beside Dean.

The female demon sighed. "Well, they won't come quietly. Azazel wanted to kill them himself but he can't have everything." She withdrew a dagger from her pocket.

Sam opened his eyes to find the world still tipping dizzily. But out of the corner of his eye, he caught the glint of metal and froze. She was walking closer and closer...

Sam's body still felt limp, so he did what came naturally. He yelled for his brother's help.

"Dean! Wake up!"

Dean stirred. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

The demon plunged the dagger into Sam's heart. The only sound Sam made was a strangled "Dean!"

Sam's world was spinning and tilting, with agony radiating from his chest. He could hear Dean struggling and then the sickening squish of the knife.

Sam swallowed a sob. He had held a tiny hope that even Sam died, Dean would survive. The ragged breaths from Dean extinguished that hope.

 _Be your burning star if it takes all night_

 _So just save yourself, and I'll hold them back tonight_

Sam coughed out a mouthful of blood. "Jerk."

Dean exhaled with a shudder. "Bitch."

At least they were together.

 _We can leave this world, leave it all behind_

 _We can steal this car, if your folks don't mind_

 _We can live forever, if you've got the time_


End file.
